Windows Down
by InkHeart4112
Summary: Ever since Zander moved into the house beside Stevie's and found out his window was right across from her's, they've communicated in a very special way. Whiteboards and Expo markers. How do you tell someone you love them after eight years using those two things? Nothing to do with BTR song. Zevie Day one-shot!


**A/N: **Happy Zevie Day, everyone! It's not too late to write one-shots, update your stories, post Zevie pictures, and to tell more people! So, this is my short little Zevie day one-shot. Even though it has the same title, this has nothing to do with the song Windows Down by Big Time Rush! Nothing more to say other than I hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How To Rock. **

[Zander]

I walk into my bedroom of my new house and sit down at the foot of my bed. Straight ahead, a few feet away, was a window. I stand up and walk over to it. Right across from my window was the bedroom window of the person that lived in the house beside us. Trying to get to know my new neighbor, I look inside the room and see ocean blue walls, sheet music all over the floor, and an electric bass on its stand in the center. _Probably another guy's room._

I step back, ready to help my mom set up the living room, until I see a girl walk into the living room. She had shoulder length brown hair, black Converse high tops, ripped tie-dye skinny jeans, an oversized Metallica shirt, a blue beanie, and a skateboard under her right arm. She puts the skateboard next to her bass and sees me staring at her. I prepare to walk away, but she shakes her head and holds up her index finger, giving me a 'Wait' sign. I stand there as she disappears. After a while, the girl comes back with a white board and a red Expo marker in her hands. She sits down on her window bed and starts writing something down. While she does that, I look around my room and see a white board with some Expo markers on my desk. I rush over, pick up the white board along with a blue marker, and walk back to the window. The girl in the next house held up her board and showed me her message in red.

_You must be my new neighbor. I'm Stevie. _

I use my free hand to put it on my window sill and prepare to lift it up, but she shakes her head, turns the board around, writes something, and turns it back.

_Don't. I like the windows down._

I nod and sit down at the foot of my bed, which was close to the window. I uncap my marker and write something down.

_**I'm Zander.**_

I turn it around so she can see. "Stevie" nods, erases her board, writes something, and shows it to me.

_Zander with a Z, not an X. That's cool. How old are you?_

Being cool, I write down, "_**How old are you?**_" and show her.

She writes back, "_I asked you first._"

I turn my board around and reply, "_**LADIES first."**_

After showing it to Stevie, she smiles and writes, "_Well smart guy, I'm 8._"

I smile and respond, "_**Same here.**_"

She scribbles something on her board and turns it to me. _What school are you going to in August?_

I answer, "_**Brewster Elementary.**_"

After seeing it, Stevie's smile widens. _Cool, that's where I go. _

I smirk. _**I have a feeling we're going to be very good friend, Little Miss Stevie.**_

* * *

I walk into my room, set my ukulele case next to my door, and full-on fall face first onto my bed. When I turn on my back, sit up, and look to my left, I see Stevie in her room on her floor, packing stuff. She looks up, sees me, and smiles. I return her smile, grab my white board and blue Expo marker of eight years, and sit down at the foot of my bed. In her room, Stevie is sitting down on her window bed and showing me a message in her longtime red marker.

_Rough day?_

I scoff, answer her question, and turn the board to her. _**Helping my mom out at the bakery. Going somewhere? **_

Stevie nods, writes something, and turns it to me. _Going to visit my brother for two weeks._

_**TWO WEEKS without the only buddy I can communicate with when our windows are down? You're breaking my heart, Baskara.**_

She laughs. _Well, we could always try out that new thing everyone's talking about. What's it called? Texting? _

I chuckle. _**Who needs electronics when we've got white boards and markers? **_

Stevie smiles and writes something down on her board. As she's doing that, I just stare at her. Even though I've seen that same smile every day for eight years, it never gets old.

_Guess you'll just have to write notes to yourself without me, lonely boy. You're so old school._

I laugh and lift up my blue marker. Okay, I'm going to do it. Eight years of holding in this crush, I'm going to tell her.

_**I love you. **_

I raise my board to show her, but when I look up, Stevie had already closed her curtains. I toss my board across the room, groan, and lay down.

* * *

The day after the 'I love you' thing, I walk into my room from helping my mom out again and sit down at the foot of my bed. The board I threw was still where it was yesterday, the blue Expo marker is still next to it, and Stevie is _still_ unaware of my feelings for her. I sigh as I turn to my window and look out of it to Stevie's, even though I said goodbye to her this morning. When I look at her window, I see that she stood her whiteboard there with a red message that would be there for two weeks.

_I love you. _

**So, yeah. That's just a lame little one-shot that I cooked up for today. If you liked it, be sure to review!(:**


End file.
